1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a heat dissipation device and, more particularly, to a heat dissipation device having a self-locking base which could be conveniently assembled.
2. Description of Related Art
Nowadays electronic components have higher working frequency that are promoted from the development in the related semiconductor technologies. The higher working frequency thereby raises the processing ability of the electronic components; however, it also renders the electronic component to produce much more heat than previously did. Thus, it is required to dissipate the heat from the electronic components in a timely manner for maintaining normal operations thereof.
A conventional heat dissipation device includes a base for contacting the electronic component, a bottom section connected to the base and a plurality of fins arranged on the bottom section for the dissipation of heat to the ambient environment. In order to enhance the heating dissipating strength of the heat dissipation device, the base is often fixed to the bottom section by soldering. However, it is inconvenient to solder the base to the bottom section since a clamp is required to position the base on the bottom section during the soldering of the base and the bottom section together. Using the clamp requires additional labor and thus is a time-waste in the manufacturing of the heat dissipation device.
What is needed, therefore, is a heat dissipation device which can overcome the limitations described above.